Twinkle
by Ryukame
Summary: Aisha is proud of her mind, claiming no one can conquer it. Will this attract unwanted attention from Eun? Rated M for lemons in future chapters. I want to try my hand at all the writing types, so please review and tell me how I'm doing .
1. Chapter 1

Aisha was always proud of her mind. Very proud. She had deflected Karis' seductions, Amethysts mind games, Joaquin's drugs, all of it. She'd bragged to her friends how no one could conquer her mind. Eun, however, accepted this as a challenge.

Ara had been dubbed Yama Raja by Elrios, through her use of dark power. Slowly but surely, Eun had grown stronger in the process, as Ara relied on her spirit energy to guide her. While Eun hardly ever came out, she heard all that happened around Ara. Saw all she saw, tasted what she tasted, felt what she felt. They were one in the same, essentially.

Unfortunately for Aisha, she also held the same desires as Ara.

It started as good friendship, Aisha had been one to hold out a hand to Ara, so to speak. She and Ara grew incredibly close, and became great friends. One night however, the Velder soldiers were celebrating...a little to much. Aisha had gotten drunk, as did Ara, and it led to a small kiss. Aisha didn't remember it in the morning, but it was the only thing Ara thought about that day. Her first kiss had been one of drunken stupidity. She was sad, and angry at herself, however she looked at Aisha in a new light.

Her slim form contrasted the curvy body of the Yama Raja, as did her small breasts. But this made Ara lust even more. Which in turn made Eun crave for more. The challenges about her powerful mind only furthered Eun's lust. Ara saw Aisha as her other half. Smart, anything but clumsy, pure. One day, Eun decided to help Ara to a little treat.

And maybe conquer that mind along the way.

* * *

_Holycrapholycrapholycrapholycrapholycrap._ Aisha could barely contain her excitement as Ara led her to the roof of Hamel's castle. Only moments earlier, Ara had been chatting with Ara as usual, when Eun spoke up. Eun requested to speak with Aisha up on the roof. Ara had been stunned but relayed the message, which stunned Aisha herself. No one had ever spoken with Eun except for Ara. Her brief state of shock passed, however, as her mind flew into overdrive at the thought of meeting a goddess. All the magical knowledge she must possess, the history she knew, all of it. So of course she agreed.

Ara was skeptical, however. She suspected something, as Eun had once been a goddess of mischief. But she couldn't bring herself to ask Eun what was going on. She didn't want to hurt her feelings and make her think she didn't trust Eun. So she led Aisha to the rooftop, sat down at the table prepared for them, and let Eun take over.

"Hello, Aisha." Aisha was startled as it only took a moment for Eun to come out. Her long white hair flowed down her legs. Her eyes held an entrancing golden color, that seemed to change and shift from gold, to brown, to red. She quickly recovered herself.

"Y-Yes! This is so exciting! I have so many questions for you, like, like-" Eun put a finger to Aisha's lips to silence her. She leaned forward on her elbows, seductively displaying her breasts.

"Just calm down, dear, think of one question." Aisha nodded and went silent for a moment, before lookking back up into Eun's eyes.

"How did you get stuck in the hairpin?" Eun flashed a devious smile, she had been hoping Aisha would ask this. She had been hoping for her mind to fixate on something so easily. Eun slid the hairpin out of her hair and held the pin by her fingertips, letting the fox and the orb drop to eye level with Aisha.

"Well, dear, it's quite a story." She started lightly swinging it back and forth. "Doesn't it look beautiful? The orb especially catches my eye, the ever changing colors, the twinkle and shine of it, don't you agree? Aisha?" Aisha blinked a couple times and shook her head.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry, it really is beautiful. How did you get trapped in it though?" Aisha hadn't noticed she was following it back and forth with her eyes. Watching it twinkle and shine in the moonlight.

"Well...I was a young girl, about your age, and I happened upon it in the street." Aisha nodded, but was still watching it swing. "It was so gorgeous, the way it twinkles, the way it shines, the way it just captivates your mind, I had to have it." Nod. "So I took it back to my small home, watching it twinkle and shine, captivating my mind." Nod. "A man came into our home, however, declaring it was his. I didn't want to lose it, it was so pretty to look at, it's hard to tear your eyes away from it isn't it?"

"Mhm..." Aisha sluggishly replied. Eun was right, it was hard_-twinkle_-to not look-_shine-_at it, it was_-twinkle_-really pretty.

Eun smiled at her Aisha, already falling into her trap. "Well, I asked the man to look into the orb, like you are. If you look close enough, you can see another goddess. Why don't you look deep into the orb, dear. Look at the colors and sparkles shift and change, dancing elegantly through your mind."

Aisha looked really close at the orb. She watched the colors shift and change, her mind memorizing every inch of the crystal. Her mind began to slow down, and she felt a warm pleasant feeling spread throughout her body.

"Doesn't it feel good, Aisha? Watching the orb, listening to me, letting the orbs colors captivate your thoughts. It feels right doesn't it?" Aisha gave a soft smile and nodded, her eyes slowly glazing over, still following the orb with her eyes. "If it feels right, then it's ok to let it captivate you, yes?" That made sense, Aisha nodded, barely a flicker of her head.

Suddenly Aisha felt tired, she didn't want to think anymore. "You're tired, dear? It's ok, the orb can think for you, it can flood your mind, and make you feel better. No need to think, just let the orb think for you" Aisha nodded, her eyes turning a hazy purple. She let the colors fill her every thought, it felt so right. Letting the orb inside her mind, letting it control her, not needing to worry about anything.

Eun set the hairpin down on the table, and brought her eyes up to Aisha's. "You can still see the orb in my eyes, dear. You can still see the ever-changing colors, the vortex that you let your thoughts float away in. My eyes feel safe, there's still no need to think, I can do all of that for you. You trust me to think for you, because you know I can decide what's best for you. Say it with me, darling, no need to think, Eun is always right, being empty is pleasure."

"No need to think, Eun is always right, being empty is pleasure." Aisha repeated in a monotone voice. Aisha could see her thoughts floating into Eun's eyes, her bright pools of honey and red. Letting Eun think for her was fine, Eun was always right, she trusted Eun.

Eun grinned and trailed a finger down Aisha's shoulder, slipping off the left side of her top. "Aisha, from now on, when we are in private, you will refer to me as mistress, ok?" Nod. "You will do as I say, when I say, and doing it will turn you on. Following orders for me will turn you on. Understand?" Nod. "Good, now-"

Footsteps were tapping up the stairs, Eun swore and turned back to Aisha. "Aisha, whenever I say 'blank' and snap my finger, you'll return to this state. Whenever I say 'wake up' and snap my fingers, you'll return to being normal, the Aisha you always are." Eun looked back to the door and grinned, an after thought entering her mind. "Oh...and dear, when I say 'Lemon'..."

* * *

**A/N: I felt people would get bored if this was just some massive thing, so I guess I'll split it into 2 parts, whatever works I suppose. Definite lemons in the next chapter...so yeah. Enjoy?**


	2. Chapter 2

Aisha, Ara, Eve, Elsword, Rena, and Raven all sat at the table in Velder hall, eating dinner. Chung, Elesis, and Add were all out clearing up the remaining demons surrounding Feita. Rena had prepared soup for them, after proclaiming the chef didn't know how to cook.

"This is delicious Rena!" Aisha said as she took a second helping. "I thought it would suck because of the whole no meat thing but i'm surprised!" _At least _something _can cheer me up._ Aisha couldn't remember a thing about her meeting with Eun. She had fallen asleep while Eun was telling her a story, apparently. She had begged Ara to let her back out but she wanted to sleep. Transforming to Eun then back apparently still takes a lot of energy.

Rena, seated next to Raven, smiled while her eye twitched a little. _She's surprised something without meat can be good? _"O-Of course..." Ara grinned, she sat to the left of Aisha. The soup _was _really good.

_I agree,_ said Eun. Ara was curious what actually happened with Aisha last night. After Rena had come upstairs to tell them that Vanessa wanted them to sleep, Eun told her to not worry about it and go to bed. She was still suspicious though, as she could feel a devious aura from Eun. _Dear, this soup is marvelous...could you ask if there's any lemons?_ Ara was about to ask why, but set it aside for later. She giggled at the idea of Eun cooking with a big chef's ha-. _Ara, lemons?_ Ara was scatterbrained and easily lost track of herself.

"Rena, are their any lemon-". Ara was cut off as a Aisha felt a massive wave of pleasure roll through her body. Her nipples stood erect, and there was a small pool forming on her chair. She let out a loud yelp, both out of pleasure and surprise. Everyone looked over at her curiously.

"Ahahaha, th-there was just a um...bug, on my skirt." Aisha smiled, hoping they wouldn't look at her thin shirt.

"Aisha...you kill demonic armies for a living...can you not handle bugs?" Raven said, before getting back to his dinner.

"So...anyway," Ara continued, "Are there any lemon-" Aisha squeaked again, stopping Ara mid-sentence. This time the pleasure had doubled, Aisha's body began to feel incredibly hot. "...are there any lemon-" Yelp. "lemon-" Squeak. "Aisha what's the big deal about lemons-" Aisha moaned abashedly this time, earning a confused stare from everyone.

"E-Excuse me please!" Aisha teleported away, so no one would see the damp spot on her pajama bottoms. She felt herself land on her bed, already peeling her clothes away. _Where..the hell...did this come from..._She bit her lip to keep from moaning, feeling blood trickle into her mouth.

* * *

Rena was picking up the dishes, while Elsword and Raven were heading out to spar. Eve had gone upstairs to work on her drones. She heard muffled noises coming from Aisha's room on the way to hers, but decided to leave it be.

"I wonder what that was about." Rena said, handing the bowls to the castle maid.

"W-Was it me? I didn't bother her did I? Was it the lemons? Oh my god she's afraid of lemons! I'm such a horrible friend how did I not get the hint Rena would she-" Rena put a hand over Ara's mouth.

"Relax, seriously, Aisha's not afraid of lemons and I'm sure it had nothing to do with you. If you're so worried, maybe you should go check on her?" Rena winked at Ara, being the only one who knew of Ara's feelings besides Eun.

"O-Ok..."

Ara walked up the stairs to Aisha's bedroom.

* * *

Aisha's hand had found its way into her womanhood, pumping three fingers in and out rapidly. Her other hand was occupied, groping her small breasts.

_OhElLadyIcoulddothisforeverholycrapohmyElsofreakinggoodmoremoremoremoremoremo-_

Aisha heard a knock at her door, stopping her in her tracks. "W-W-Who's there?"

* * *

Ara knocked on Aisha's door. "W-W-Who's there?"

"It's me...um...Ara. I was seeing if you were ok and-" Ara felt an overwhelming rush of power inside of her.

Aisha watched as her door opened, and no sooner than it had shut had Ara's ebony hair transformed into 9 silvery locks of hair. "My my, you seem to be having fun with herself." Aisha threw her covers over herself in a desperate attempt to hide her current state. "Don't bother, dear, there's no point in hiding anything." Eun sat down in a chair next to her bed. Aisha, frozen in shock watched as Eun brought her face to her ear, and whispered, "Lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, le-"

Eun was cut off as Aisha, who had been biting her lip, roared in ecstasy, each word turning her on more and more. "Wh...what did you..." Aisha tried to pant out the words, but was too busy trying to keep her hand from fingering her vagina again. "Mistress...what happened...when I...what did you..."

Eun silenced Aisha by putting a finger to her lips. "Blank", she said, snapping her fingers. Aishas eyes immediately turned into a hazy purple, and her hands fell to her side. "Take those covers off, dear." Aishas hands deftly tossed her covers to the side, revealing her naked body.

"Much better. Now...let's have some fun. When you wake up you'll do whatever I command, and be unable to cover yourself." Before she woke Aisha up, Eun disrobed herself and placed herself on top of Aisha, putting her breasts over Aisha's face. "Wake up." Snap.

Aisha's eyes gained their usual color before she yelped. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Mistress!?"

"Yes, now be a dear and play with my breasts" Eun grinned deviously.

"I would nevumf-" Aisha cut herself off as she slowly licked and played with Eun's nipple, using her other hand to grope Eun's other breast.

"Ah~Good Girl!" Eun mewled as Aisha went faster, using her other hand to finger her pussy. A flurry of thoughts were going through Aisha's head, why this was turning her on so much, why Eun was like this, what was happening? "Don't touch-oooh-yourself." Aisha reluctantly moved her other hand out of her vagina. Her own arousal caused Aisha to lick and play with Eun's breasts faster and faster.

"S-Stop" Eun panted, and Aisha immediately moved her mouth away. Eun moved herself backwards, placing her pussy in front of Aisha's face. "Lick. In between each lick I want you to say lemon."

"Mistress wh-" Aisha was cut off as her tongue began to explore Eun's vagina, earning a loud moan from Eun. Aisha kept saying lemon over and over in between each savory lick, sending waves of arousal through her, making her breasts ache to be touched. Aisha lost control of her lust, and she began to mumble the word into Eun's pussy, unable to pull her mouth out. She had become an animal consumed by lust.

"A-Aishaaa~" Eun came on Aisha's face, and swiftly told her to stop licking.

Aisha started to roughly play with her own breasts, begging Eun to return the favor. Before she could do so, however, Eun heard a crash at the door. She clothed herself with a dark robe made of spirit energy before answering the door.

Elsword had fallen to the ground. He looked up at Eun. "E-Eun! Hi! I wasn't eavesdrop-" He stopped at the site of Aisha pleasuring herself, a small bulge growing in his shorts. He dashed off, deftly evading Eun's claw.

"Aisha, dear, dress yourself and go do something...sexy, about that." Aisha reluctantly pulled her hands away, and donned a long purple dress while Eun lay back on the bed, resting.

* * *

**A/N: Well...there goes nothing I guess. I hope you all enjoy ^^. If you couldn't tell I might expand this a little more. Review if you have the time too ^^.**

**Errybody gunna fall ta Eun *^***


	3. Chapter 3

Elsword ran out of the castle, panting heavily. He had just sprinted from the East Wing to the West Wing balcony, to avoid Eun. _What the hell was Eun doing with Aisha anyway!?_ He remembered seeing Aisha on the bed, feverishly playing with herself, and cursed his growing erection at the thought.

He was about to head back in, when the door opened and smacked Elsword in the head. He landed on the ground with a thud, and looked up to see Aisha standing in the doorway.

"A-Aisha! What a coincidence! I was just heading inside I'll-" Aisha locked the door behind her, smiling devilishly.

"Elsword, you saw something you reeeeally shouldn't have seen." Elsword gulped as Aisha walked closer, fearing for his life. She held something behind her back, which scared him even more. "But...if you do me a favor I'll forget about it." She winked and pulled out the box she had been hiding behind her back. It was a small, rectangular box. It had a brown finish and a small, purple jewel encased in silver at the top. Elsword vaguely remembered it from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Could you give me your opinion on the design on the inside of the box?" Aisha smiled brightly and extended her hand towards his. Elsword took the box, glancing at Aisha as he did so. Her eyes told him he would be dead tomorrow morning if he didn't do her this favor, so he opened the small latch on the box, and flipped it open.

The design on the inside was a collection of lines from each corner, all swirling around eachother in a circle to meet in the middle. He looked for a small time, and just as he was about to ask Aisha if there was anything else, he saw a faint light appear in each of the four corners.

"Woah! How'd you do that? What is it?" Elsword asked.

Aisha giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her mouth close to his ear. "It's a box that let's me change your personality by stealing your thoughts~." She whispered seductively, alarming Elsword for only a short second.

"It...what did you say?" He asked, more out of curiosity than alarm. He couldn't remember what she had said.

She lifted the box closer to his face. "Nothing, just keep looking."

Elsword knew he shouldn't but...why shouldn't he? Wasn't it doing...something? The light slowly inched towards the center of the spiral. What was that light again?

Aisha snuggled into Elsword's chest. "So, how'd you get here so quick?"

"I...did the thing...where...I moved my feet...like, quick." Elsword couldn't remember what it was called.

"Dancing?" He snickered at Aisha's comment, imagining himself dancing from one edge of...this place to the other. Ai...Ai...the lady next to him started to peel his shorts off, getting on her knees. At first Elsword was alarmed, wasn't their...people didn't act like this, right? He couldn't remember, but it had to be normal if this lady did it so casually.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Aisha asked, before pulling his boxers down, revealing his erect member.

"Uh...El...El..." Just as soon as he thought of his name, it had been swiped out of his head. The lights at the box were almost near the center, now. He grunted as the lady with the...hair with a color took his...his...thing into her mouth.

Aisha stopped for a second, "Elsword, right?"

Elsword nodded, but even as he did it sounded odd. Who names their kid Elsword? What a stupid name. _Glad I'm not named...whatever that was._ _Why am I forgetting so many things?_ As soon as he thought it, he realized it was the box. As soon as he thought it though, his mind tossed the thought into the box, leaving only a blank space where it was.

Elsword almost snapped his...things, on his hand. He could call...green person? Who was green person? What was he doing with the green person? _Woah...this is a cool box._ Elsword's thoughts were now flooding into the box, leaving nothing behind.

Elsword wanted to remember but whatever purple lady was doing to his...thing...whatever it's called, with her mouth, felt really good. It made him tired, and turned on at the same time. He didn't want to...to...do that thing with his head. Whatever it was, it required too much work.

He let out another, louder grunt, as he came into Aisha's mouth. Aisha licked it up greedily, before kissing up and down his shaft, slowly moving up his body.

As Elsword came all thoughts of resis...res...all thoughts...thou...it was all going...it disappe...

The lights in the box all met at the center of the spiral, and turned green. Aisha took the box, letting Elsword's hands fall to his sides. Elsword looked straight ahead, not noticing that the box had moved. Aisha flipped the box over and began playing with the dials and levers. She had originally made the box for Ara's brother, Aren. That way they could change his personality back to the normal Aren.

_But this is a _much _better use._ Aisha thought to herself, her nipples poking through her shirt at the thought of Elsword's cock in her mouth. She grinned as she turned one last dial, and opened the box a tiny crack. A bright yellow light flew towards Elsword's head, as he smiled and turned towards Aisha.

"Mistress Aisha! Sorry! I zoned out, how may I please you?" Elsword had gotten on one knee, his head bowed.

Aisha snickered at Elsword being like this, at how easy it could've been all these years. "Eldork, carry me back to Eun's roo-"

"There's no need for that, dear." Eun stepped out from the door. "I love the work you've done, Aisha, very sexy, you've made me happy." Aisha felt a warm tingle bless her thighs, when Eun said she had pleased her. "It's time to rest, however, apparently you all have to fight demons tomorrow. I suggest you turn him back to normal before then. Goodnight, my darling." Eun shut the door behind her.

"...I can wait a little bit before I turn him back I suppose..." She unbuttoned the front of her dress. "Oh Eldork~."

* * *

**A/N: Well, next one is going to be the last chapter. Not going to be TOO lemony, but I'll throw in some nekkid Aisha for you guys ;D.**

**As always, review if you have the time!**

**Ryu was here~**


	4. Chapter 4

Aisha screamed in ecstasy as Elsword came inside her from behind, while Eun licked and nibbled on her breasts. She slipped a hand down Eun's smooth body, down to her dripping sex. She softly stroked Eun's vagina, while Eun pounded 3 fingers of her own into Aisha's. Then they all turned to Rena, and attacked her bre-.

Rena woke up with a shock. _What the fuck!?_ Rena wasn't into women like that it's just...she could hear it. Aisha and Ara were going at it in the room behind hers. The walls were incredibly thin, so she could hear every word, every moan, every cry of sweet, lust filled ecst-

Rena slapped her own hand for traveling too far south. She knew she had been..."on" recently, but Raven never wanted to take that step. She could feel her own sex dripping with arousal. A thought struck her, as she lay back down. She could also hear Elsword among the noises. They wouldn't be...

Rena threw a robe on, before marching over to the next room. Making love was a serious thing! Not for kids to have fun! It was for...well, love! She stopped in front of the door, reaching up to knock. Her hand stopped, however, when she heard the cries of pleasure from Aisha. This time she couldn't stop her hand from snaking down. She stroked her soaking vagina, timidly, at first. Then before she could think about it, she began to grind the palm of her hand against it. She bit down on her lip to conceal a moan, before sliding down the door, her back to it now. _Maybe just for a second..._

She loosened the robe, releasing her breasts. There, in the hallway of Velder Castle, Rena felt some of the best release she'd had in her life. She moaned loudly as the pleasure that had built up flooded out. She didn't notice the door behind her open, she just let her back fall to the floor as she continued pleasing herself. She watched as a delicate pair of hands, gloved in black, reached out and dragged her further into the room. Rena came once again, and feeling herself drained, simply let her hands fall to her side. As her eyes were fading, she looked up at a golden orb in a hairpin being waved in front of her.

_Wow...that's a nice...twinkle...and shine..._

* * *

Raven grinned to himself. Today was their anniversary, Rena and Raven's. He knew she'd been wanting to have intercourse, but he hadn't been ready. Today, however, he felt that he should do this. Not only for her, but for himself. It was time to let go of Seris, to love Rena like she deserved to be. He clenched the rose in his hand, and began laying the roses out from her room to the bathroom. There she would fine a _very _unclothed Raven, and a nice bath to accompany them.

On his way past Ara's room, he heard loud moans. He snickered to himself, Rena had told him about their new found relationship. He thought it was rather funny how quickly they took the step he couldn't take for years. He stopped though, hearing a familiar voice come from behind the door. He grimaced lightly, feeling horrible about this, then put his ear to the door. Silence. He sighed,_stop being crazy Raven..._

This time, however, he heard something. Just before he pulled his ear away from the door, he heard Rena moan. "Obey...Eun...Ah!" Raven gritted his teeth, before cutting the door off its hinges. He saw Rena, on her knees and groping her breasts, staring into a bright, golden orb. Aisha was on the other side of the room, sucking on Elswords cock. He could tell it was Eun, when she whipped her head around. Her white locks of hair flailed behind her, and her red eyes leered at him.

He lunged at her, at a hypersonic speed that he'd never seen himself do before. Just as she was tackled to the ground, Eun looked at the hairpin, a clean slice tearing through the orb.

"Well...I had a fun time..." Eun rasped out, before her locks disappeared back into Ara's long black hair. Ara groaned, she had been unconscious ever since the battle earlier today. She saw Raven pinning her naked form down, and screamed. She slapped him at the same time he heard Aisha scream, and Elsword yelp in pain.

* * *

"Please forgive me!" Ara said, head bowed and on her knees in front of the four of them. After they had gotten dressed, Aisha explained the situation to them. The whole time she kept her gaze away from Elsword, her face a bright crimson mask. The effects of Eun's hypnosis wore off when the orb was destroyed, and Eun along with it.

"Ara...it wasn't you...we've already said it's ok." Rena said, also blushing madly at the events. Aisha had returned Elsword to normal, but was unable to wipe his mind like she had before. _It's either all the memories, or none,_ she had said.

"B-But...if I had just...if I didn't..." Her hands fell to the ground, bracing herself. They all watched, confused, until they saw tears start falling from her eyes. The red carpet turned a muddy shade, as her tears splashed against it. "If I didn't love Aisha..."

"E-Eh!?" Aisha stumbled back, her face turning a deeper shade of red than it already was. Rena had fallen to her knees, hugging Ara and stroking her hair. Everyone was consoling Ara, leaving Aisha to her own thoughts. After what seemed like hours, Aisha slowly knelt in front of Ara. She lifted her chin up, so she could look Ara in the eyes. "Ara Haan, I've never thought of you outside of my dearest friend." Ara looked like she was about to burst into another fit of tears, before Aisha finished. "However...I don't know how to put this..."

Aisha pecked Ara on the lips, earning a whistle from Elsword. "Ara, would you go on a date with me?"

Ara looked confused, at first. Then slowly her smile grew wider and wider, before she hugged Aisha, knocking her to the ground. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: My first experiment in lemons e.e. Hope it wasn't too bad, definitely a new experience, writing one of these.**

**Anyway, like always, review if you have the time ^^**


End file.
